Queen Diamond
by nuriagomez
Summary: ¿Quien es Harley Quinn?-pregunto la chica de cabellos marrones y ojos celestes. La venganza de Amanda Waller comenzaba, el Joker y Harley Quinn pagarían por lo que le hicieron. Harley sin memoria, sin tatuajes y sin su color de cabello ya no era Harley Quinn, ella desapareció de la faz de la tierra, pero apareció Bella Flynn y con ella una nueva super heroína "Queen Diamond".
1. Capitulo 1: Venganza

**Queen Diamond**

 **Capítulo 1: Venganza**

Abre sus ojos lentamente, intentando ver entre tanta oscuridad hasta que escucha como alguien ingresa por una puerta, era un hombre, el plan "perfecto" se apareció en la mente de Harley Quinn. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado en una competencia de motos, ella contra su Puddin, obviamente ella era mejor, su Puddin lo sabía pero como a él le encantaba divertirse pensó en eso. Su pista era toda la Ciudad Gótica, lo más divertido era que ambos tenían bombas de gas de la risa, si alguien se interponía en su paso ellos podían lanzar esas bombas, claramente lo hicieron varias veces. Cuando ella ya estaba llegado a la meta que era la mansión donde vivían ambos, se detiene, pues no escuchaba la moto de su Puddin, su peor error fue ese ya que al regresar la mirada al frente varios hombres la pusieron en un costal y se la llevaron con todo y moto, comenzó a gritar más un golpe de ellos la dejo noqueada. Recién se había levantado y no sabía dónde estaba.

\- Hola guapo - saluda coqueta quiñándole el ojo, sabía que podía utilizar su belleza para lograr varios objetivos, su principal objetivo ahora era que la liberaran porque odiaba estar atada a una camilla - ¿Qué piensas hacerme?

\- Ayudarte - dice secamente el hombre mientras que preparaba algunas inyecciones

\- Yo también puedo ayudarte

\- Entonces coopera - se da la vuelta y le muestra una inyección

\- ¡Hay no! Odio las inyecciones, por favor, por favor, por favor, lindo, si me liberas prometo complacerte - habla sensualmente sentándose, estaba atada de manos y pies pero podía sentarse perfectamente, el hombre la mira y ella se muerde el labio provocativamente

\- ¿enserio? - pregunta ya interesado, ya había caído preso de la belleza de la infame Harley Quinn

\- Por supuesto - la chica se inclina hacia él con la intensión de besarlo, sus besos no eran cualquiera sin referirnos a la intensidad si no a lo que provocaba, su mejor amiga: La Hiedra le había dado un labial con el cual al besar a un hombre este hacia todo lo que ella quisiera, su Puddin y Batman se hicieron inmunes a eso debido a que ambos por separado encontraron una sustancia inmune

\- Muy lista, Harley Quinn - esa voz la reconoció la chica por lo cual sonrió burlonamente e hizo que el hombre se alejara de inmediato pues quien no le tenía miedo a la implacabilidad de Amanda Waller

\- Huy no, pero que miedo - dice sarcástica Harley para luego reírse como la lunática que era

\- Robinson - el hombre la mira asustado - eres más débil de lo que pensé, largo - ordeno temeraria y el hombre sin decir nada se va rápidamente

\- ¡hey! ¿y mi beso? - se burla para seguir riéndose sintiendo la mirada seria de Amanda - hay pero que mal humor - comenta mientras rueda los ojos viendo si había algo que la podía ayudar a escapar, más en el lugar solo habían esas inyecciones de la mesa de su costado - ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿quieres que el Escuadrón Suicida se reúna? Créeme para eso no necesitabas secuestrarme le podía pedir a mi Puddin…

\- ¡jha! ¿Puddin? ¿así llamas al temible Joker? - pregunta burlona, ahora ella quien iba a empezar el juego mental, Harley hipnotizaba a los hombres por su belleza y a las mujeres por su gran profundización en la mente de ellas, más ella nunca se podía comparar con Amanda Waller - le llamas así a un hombre que solo te trata como su juguete

\- Eso no es cierto ¿Por qué la gente estúpida dice eso? Mi Puddin me ama - dice con toda la seguridad del mundo, si bien su Puddin no se lo decía directamente, los actos de él hacia ella se lo decían

\- No es gente estúpida, la única estúpida eres tu ¿enserio crees que el Joker te ama?

\- Me lo ha demostrado, mi Puddin me intento rescatar cuando estaba en Midway para al final sacarme de Belle Reve ¿o acaso lo olvidas? - pregunta con cizaña. Después de liberarla a ella de Belle Reve, ambos se habían ido donde Waller, el Joker estaba dispuesto a torturarla para después dejar que Harley la matara, y la torturo, mas Harley no la mato puesto que los guardias llegaron en un ataque contra ellos y los hombres del Joker, el astuto villano sabía que lo mejor era salir en esos momentos, Harley le disparo antes de irse más Amanda Waller era como hierba mala, nunca muere - ¿Qué paso te quedaste muda? - se burla, estaba a punto de reírse más Waller la abofetea

\- No, solo recordaba cómo iba a ser mi venganza

\- Jajaja si piensas que matarme será lo mejor, hazlo, pero ten por seguro que mi Puddin te matara

\- Lo que más le enojara será que él no te mato a ti, tenlo por seguro - Amanda suelta una risa malvada, sabía cuál era el punto débil de la chica y se aprovecharía de ello

\- ¡cállate! - le grita moviéndose estrepitosamente en la camilla harta de Waller, más la morena aprieta un botón de su control y un electroshock de la camilla es disparado al cuerpo de Harley - ¡ahh! ¡te odio!

\- ¡no más que yo a ti! - aprieta dos veces más el botón asegurándose de que ella se cansara - Harley Quinn, antes conocida como la Doctora Harleen Quinzel, Psiquiatra en el Asilo Arkham, encargada del paciente "The Joker", con las constantes sesiones te enamoraste de tu psicópata, cuando te pidió una ametralladora no te negaste y se la trajiste, fuiste la perdición de todo el Asilo Arkham ya que de esa forma el Joker se escapó, te llevo consigo para torturarte con Electroshock y ahí fue donde perdiste la total cordura, aunque bueno ayudo el hecho de que te lanzaste a un tanque de químicos - se burla Waller para luego mirarla directamente - ¿Sabes? Matarte no sería mi mejor venganza contra ti y contra el Joker

\- Entonces tortúrame todo lo que quieras, soy más fuerte de lo que crees

\- En realidad no tengo pensado hacerte daño físico, pero psicológico si…y no me refiero a decirte que el Joker no te ama ni nunca te amara, porque doy por hecho que eso ya lo sabes en el interior de tu retorcida mente

\- Cuando mi Puddin se dé cuenta de que no estoy vendrá por mí y…

\- ¿enserio crees eso? ¡estas demente! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese desquiciado controlara tu vida y te haga creer que te ama cuando es falso? Al Joker no le interesas en lo más mínimo, ya ha pasado un día y ni si quiera nota que te han secuestrado

\- ¡estas mintiendo! Seguro me está buscando - asegura firmemente, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo…¿y si no era así?

\- No sé para qué te hago pensar lo contrario si para el día de mañana no recordaras nada - dice burlona Waller comenzando a reír a lo cual Harley se asusta…¿había escuchado bien?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunta temerosa, no, no, no, lo más preciado de su podrida vida a parte de su Puddin eran sus recuerdos, sin ellos su corazón quedaba vacío ya que en su mente guardaba los momentos en que su Puddin le demostró afecto

\- Te acabo de decir mi perfecto plan, Harley Quinn - saca una sonrisa macabra que le da miedo a la chica - para el día de mañana no recordaras nada de tu vida de Harley Quinn, ni si quiera serás Harleen Quinzel. De día serás Bella Flynn, periodista de la revista más importante en el mundo "The Time" y vas en busca de tu amor verdadero que jamás sería un villano, pero de noche serás Queen Diamond la superheroina, una meta humana con los poderes de volar, de leer y contralar mentes, luchas por el amor, la justicia y la paz. Dime Harley ¿te gusta tu nueva vida? - pregunta estallando en risa mientras la chica trata de procesar todo lo que le acaba de decir, debía de ser que Waller la estaba torturando, ella jamás haría eso, Amanda Waller no tenía el poder para hacer eso…¿Verdad? ¡verdad!

\- Casi caigo en tu juego, Amanda - dice confiada Harley para luego seguir hablando - No tienes ningún poder para hacer eso ¿Cómo yo tendría poderes de meta humanos? ¿Cómo me borrarías la memoria? Eso es imposible, querida

\- No para mí, querida - habla sarcástica y de su bolso saca un folder que lo pone en las piernas de la chica, Harley se sienta, con sus fuerzas recuperadas intenta tomar el folder mas no puede - ¡oh! Se me olvido que eres mi rehén - se burla para tomar el folder y pasar lentamente cada hoja mostrándole a Harley el contenido - aquí está todo, Harley, desde una partida de nacimiento hasta un certificado de una universidad, aquí está toda una vida de la ciudadana Bella Flynn, toda esta información para el día de mañana estará en tu cerebro ya no desquiciado

\- ¡ahh! - grita furiosa Harley comenzando a patalear - ¡suéltame! ¡Puddin! ¡auxilio! ¡está loca me quiere cambiar de vida!

\- No, no quiero, lo voy a hacer. Esta será mi dulce venganza ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? Que el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos me apoya

\- ¡eso es mentira! ¡estas loca! ¡más loca que yo!...bueno no tanto - se corrige ella para reírse un rato y luego seguir gritando - ¡suéltame!

\- ¿Cómo crees que te iba a dar los poderes de meta humanos? Estos poderes han sido creados por los más eficientes científicos, todo lo que te vamos a hacer aquí ha sido con el mejor material científico del mundo, eres nuestro experimento Harley Quinn ¡alégrate! ¡te estamos ayudando! ¡serás una súper heroína! ¡dejaras tu locura atrás! ¿¡que más quieres!?

\- ¡quiero a mi Puddin! ¡Puddin! ¡auxilio!

\- Sigue gritando lo que quieras, pero…¡oh! Mira justo suena mi alarma - apaga la alarma de su reloj para acercarse a la puerta, al costado de esta habían unos botones por donde podían ingresar las personas con la clave - llego la hora - dice a través del aparato y desactiva la puerta

\- ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡suéltame, Waller! ¡vas a pagar caro esto! - la chica asustada mira como varias personas con batas blancas y máscaras bucales ingresan al lugar, también hacen ingresar distintas maquinas científicas, una repisa de líquidos químicos también ingresa, tenia miedo - ¡Puddin! ¡ayúdame!

\- Oh por cierto - Waller antes de que se vaya recuerda que le quería decir algo - Bella Flynn odia los puddines

\- ¡no! ¡suéltenme! ¡esto es en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Waller estas muerta! ¡mi Puddin te va a matar! ¡lo juro!

En el instante que uno de los hombres le colocó un suero para dormir a Harley había comenzado la venganza de Amanda Waller. Tanto como el Joker y Harley Quinn pagarían por todo lo que le hicieron. Ella había creado el plan realmente perfecto, convencer al Gobierno de los Estados Unidos para que una villana psicópata sea convertida en una mujer con la vida normal de día mientras que de noche esta será una súper heroína.

Caminando por los pasillos comenzó a reírse, ya no le importaba que el Joker viniera a torturarla de nuevo o la matara, su venganza ya estaba cumpliéndose puesto que aseguraba que Harley Quinn o Harleen Quinzel - como quisiera llamarla - jamás recuperaría su memoria, capaz tendría pequeños "deja-vu" mas no recordaría nada más y eso la torturaría a ella, mientras que el famoso Joker moriría sin su preciada reina, Waller tenía conocimiento de todo por lo que había pasado el Joker mientras Harley estaba en Belle Reve, y ahora definitivamente no la encontraría para nada puesto que no podía sobornar a nadie, solo eran 20 personas – incluyendo al personal de servicio que ahora estaba con la chica – quienes sabían de lo sucedido con Harley Quinn.

Ahora si podía sonreír verdaderamente mientras que escuchaba los potentes electroshock que se le proporcionaba al cuerpo de Harley Quinn para de esa forma hacer que esta pierda la memoria.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Harley Quinn?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Harley Quinn?**

Harley Quinn (Bella Flynn) POV

Mi nombre es Bella Flynn, conocida por mis amigos como ¿Bella? Okey es mi nombre y quizás sea obvio que me conozcan así jajaja. Acabo de mudarme a Gotham City. Recuerdo que ni bien baje de mi avión, recogí mis cosas, tome un taxi, vine a mi nuevo apartamento y me tire en la cama. Todo fue tan emocionante, nunca había salido de California. Yo no podía perderme la oportunidad de trabajar en la mejor revista del mundo "The Time", aunque mis estudios en la Universidad de Stanford me ayudaron ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Lo bueno es que mi trabajo empieza mañana, hoy es domingo por lo cual he decidido darme una vuelta por la ciudad. He escuchado que aquí está el súper héroe: Batman. Quizás ya sea hora de que demuestre mis poderes, aunque solo es volar, telequinesia, magnetismo, leer y controlar la mente de las personas sé que puedo ayudar para detener a los delincuentes.

\- Pero antes de salir debo de bañarme y cambiarme - me digo a mi misma sonriente viéndome en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación

Amo este nuevo apartamento, vino amueblado y quisiera felicitar a la remodeladora porque tiene un excelente gusto, la vista es espectacular ya que estoy en el último piso del edificio, veo toda Gotham City, es increíble.

Treinta minutos después…

\- ¡Bien ya estoy lista! - exclamo alegre volviendo a verme en el espejo, no debería ser vanidosa pero…¿para que mentir? Soy hermosa

Llevaba un pantalón negro, polo de tiras blanco y encima un polo de gasa de color esmeralda canga corta, me puse unas zapatillas blancas para estar más cómoda, me coloque un collar y algunas pulseras. Solo me cepille el cabello ya que me gustaba andar con el pelo suelto, detesto tener que amarrarme, acepto una cola de caballo pero odio repito odio tener dos coletas. Sé que es inusual en una mujer pero no me gusta el color rosado, rojo y azul ¿Por qué? Ni idea pero me siento rara e incómoda utilizando ropa de ese color. Otra cosa que detesto es jugar béisbol y tener que utilizar como herramienta el martillo. Oh pero lo que más detesto es el Puddin, lo he probado pero sabe asqueroso, no sé cómo a las personas les gusta.

Grrr

Ruegue literalmente mi estómago, ayer llegue a Gotham City a las 6 de la tarde, vine a mi apartamento a las 8 de la noche porque había mucho tráfico y cuando llegue directamente me fui a la cama. No he comido nada y son las 10:00 a.m.

¡tengo mucha hambre!

Tomo mis llames y mi bolso para salir definitivamente del apartamento.

Fin del Harley Quinn (Bella Flynn) POV

-.-.-.-.-.-

Narradora POV

En las afueras de Gotham City, en una cabaña escondida en el bosque se encontraba el infame villano Joker quien en esos momentos se encontraba torturando a unos de sus socios, o bueno, ahora ex socio: Thomas London. Sabía perfectamente que a él le atraía Harley, su mente retorcida no tuvo el instinto de hacerle nada al inicio cuando se conocieron puesto que era un socio de Europa, harían buenos negocios, mas ya había pasado un mes y consiguió mejores socios que Thomas, era obvio que se iba a deshacer, tenía planeado hacerlo dentro de una semana…Pero cuando se dio la desaparición de su reina, todas sus matanzas se apresuraron, la ira lo poseía por completo al pasar las horas y los días dándose cuenta que no encontraba a Harley Quinn, a su reina.

\- ¡no lo repetiré otra vez! ¿¡donde esta Harley!? - vuelve a gritar alterado el Joker a Thomas London, el peliverde sentía como su sangre se calentaba llena de ira impacientándose por la respuesta

\- y-yo…n-no s-se - hablaba con dificultad ya que el Joker lo estaba ahorcando sin piedad alguna, Thomas sentía como poco a poco perdía la conciencia

\- ¡no mueras! - le exige el Joker soltándolo y dándole dos bofetadas - ¡escúchame bien! ¡Harley es mi chica! ¡y ahora no está conmigo! ¿¡donde la tienes escondida!?

\- yo no la tengo…suéltame…por favor - comienza a escupir sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, el Joker le había incrustado dos cuchillos en ambas de sus manos, le había cortado parte de su piel en la pierna derecha, Thomas podía jurar que se veía su hueso puesto que sentía un frio horrible, su piel viva al aire libre, se sorprendía de su resistencia ya que antes de torturarlo el Joker le había tirado múltiples pañetados

\- ¡jajajaja! ¿¡por favor!? ¿¡me pides a mí un favor!? ¿¡cuando osaste mirar atrevidamente a mi chica!? - grita alterado el Joker, sin pensarlo mas toma los dos cuchillos que estaban incrustados en las manos de Thomas, los saca y se aleja un poco de él - juguemos tiro al blanco ¡ups! Error, diré: tiro al negro jajaja - se burla de su color de piel a lo cual de impotencia Thomas comienza a llorar

\- Joker suéltame, te lo imploro yo…

\- ¡silencio! - grita y lanza uno de los cuchillos el cual cae en el pecho del hombre al lado derecho

\- ¡ahh! - exclama de dolor sintiendo como la sangre fluía, no lo soportaba más, rogaba que ya se muriera porque la tortura era horrible

\- Uno en el derecho…¡y otro en el izquierdo! - lanza el cuchillo y este cae directo a donde apunto, Thomas no grito más, el Joker se dio la vuelta sabiendo porque gritaba, había muerto, más al Joker poco le importaba eso - ¡maldita sea! ¿¡donde estas Harley Quinn!? - corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Thomas, quito los cuchillos y comenzó a despedazarlos queriendo desquitar su furia, la sangre le salpicaba y el charco de sangre en el suelo se incremento

\- Jefe - lo llamo Johnny entrando al lugar sin mucha impresión en sus ojos puesto que ya había visto las peores cosas que había hecho su jefe con distintas personas, los peores resultados fueron con las personas del primer día de desaparición de Harley

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Johnny?! - grita furioso sin si quiera mirarlo o detener la masacre que estaba realizando, pero se detuvo al recordar algo… - ¿tienes noticias? - pregunta ansioso a la respuesta ya mirando al hombre quien era su mano derecha

\- No, pero Batman se acerca al lugar

\- Johnny, mi mano derecha - sonríe cerrando los ojos, Johnny siente un escalofrió, ya sabía lo que le esperaba - ¡en estos momentos me importa una mierda Batman! ¡ahora lárgate y déjame seguir masacrando a uno de los posibles secuestradores de Harley!

Johnny le hizo caso, era consciente de que su jefe enloquecería más o caería en una suma depresión si no encontraban a Harley Quinn, hasta ahora recordaba cómo había estado J cuando pasaron los meses y Harley no aparecía la vez que estaba encerrada en Belle Reve, fue espantoso ver a su jefe en tal estado.

Ya iban a pasar tres días desde la desaparición de Harley Quinn. El Joker comenzaba a enloquecer más de lo común cada hora, lo único que se veían en sus ojos era furia e impotencia. Impotencia porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo Harley había sido secuestrada y menos sabia a manos de quien.

…

El día de los hechos, al Joker se le dificulto pasar por las ultimas calles de la ciudad puesto estas estaban llenas de las bombas de gas de la risa que ya había tirado Harley, aunque le agradaba escuchar las espantosas risas de las personas de la ciudad, estas lo hartaron al final, comenzó a matar a las personas con las peores risas. Las balas de su pistola favorita no le habían dejado oír los gritos de Harley que ahora recordaba haber escuchado, mas estos no fueron tan fuertes y de un momento a otro se dejaron de escuchar.

Fue un estúpido y lo reconoció. Cuando ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad se dio cuenta que a lo lejos no veía a Harley, le pareció extraño mas no le prestó atención, Harley era una experta conduciendo motos, seguro ya estaría en la mansión.

Lo reconoció de nuevo, fue un idiota. Creyó que Harley había estacionado en otro lugar su moto pues no estaba en los estacionamientos principales, sin preocupación ingreso a la mansión.

Por tercera vez fue estúpido. Harley tenía llave de la mansión y ella nunca cerraba la puerta, siempre la dejaba abierta, el Joker pensó que de casualidad se había cerrado.

Pero ya no volvió a ser estúpido por cuarta vez. Harley había desaparecido y se dio cuenta cuando no la encontró en la habitación, de lo que podía estar seguro es que su chica nunca se dirigiría a otro lugar que no fuera a su habitación después de un día agitado.

No entro en pánico tan rápido, la busco por toda la mansión, por cada rincón de su inmensa casa…¡no estaba! Llamo a Harley a su celular como cien veces…¡no contestaba! A través de su celular entro a la aplicación de rastreo GPS del celular de Harley…¡no tenía señal alguna!

Entro en pánico y apenas había pasado media hora.

Su retorcida mente comenzó a hacerse teorías locas, como era viernes pensó que se había adelantado a ir al night club "King Of Crime" ¿pero cómo no la había visto pasar a su costado en la carretera? ¡no! O quizás de lo despistada que era se había pasado de largo sin ver la mansión ¿pero porque no contestaba su celular? ¡no!

Se tumbó en la cama negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de que su reina lo había abandonado, era la teoría más loca, lo sabía, pero Harley estaba loca ¿o no?...¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡Ella jamás lo abandonaría! ¡Ella había jurado vivir y morir por él! Frustrado intenta arrancarse los cabellos, era increíble que su cerebro no podía procesar alguna idea clara de donde podía estar Harley.

Y así se pasaron las horas, quizás era su orgullo que no lo dejaba humillarse ante sus empleados diciéndoles que no sabía dónde estaba su mujer, el caso es que durante ese día…no busco a Harley Quinn y ese fue su peor error aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

…

Belle Reve, una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de Estados Unidos, esa prisión había sido destruida el día de ayer a manos del Joker ¿quizás se había excedido? Se preguntaba él, pero lo negaba de inmediato ¡Harley estaba desaparecida! ¡y él debía de tachar cualquier lugar posible donde ella estuviera encerrada! ¡ahh! ¡pero era tan desesperante quedarse ahí como idiota esperando a que su chica apareciera! ¡si ella se había ido juraría que no tendría piedad alguna con ella! Aunque eso sería casi imposible y lo más seguro era que alguien haya secuestrado a Harley Quinn…

¡SCHALL!

Suena como la puerta se rompe dando el ingreso al famoso caballero de la noche: Batman

\- ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - se ríe lunáticamente mientras lanza los cuchillos al suelo para fregarse la cara intentando limpiarse - ¡llegaste Batsy! - el Joker sabía que nadie se había enterado de que Harley Quinn había desaparecido y no iba a ser estúpido para que Batman se enterara de eso y se aprovechara de su estado

\- ¿no puedes ser más sádico, Joker? - pregunta sintiendo asco Batman al ver la sangre escurrida en el suelo, él sabía que su némesis era malvado y que le encantaba torturar a las personas, pero eso había disminuido gracias al regreso de Harley Quinn a su vida

\- si quieres lo soy, solo si tú te ofreces para hacer mi demostración contigo ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

\- jefe ¿quiere que sigamos con la búsqueda de…? - estúpidamente había entrado sin tocar, Johnny a lo cual el Batman y el Joker lo observan, este último lo mira con furia

\- ¡silencio, Johnny! ¡¿o quieres que haga una demostración de mi maldad contigo?! - pregunta alterado sintiendo como su sangre corría por sus venas aceleradamente, si Batman se enteraba de lo sucedido sería una humillación total para él

\- no, jefe - responde Johnny dándose cuenta de su estupidez - disculpe, me retiro - dice Johnny para avanzar hacia la puerta

\- ya era hora que razonaras - esa frase era clave entre ambos, significaba la orden de que los hombres del Joker rodearan la cabaña para de esa forma evitar que Batman lo atrapara - y bien Batsy ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que juguemos? ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - se ríe y al final, firmemente lanza un cuchillo ensangrentado el cual Batman esquiva fácilmente

\- Quiero que me digas porque han desaparecido los criminales más buscados en Gotham City, bueno a parte de ti

\- ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ¿¡Pero qué importa!? ¡Son criminales! ¿Quién entiende a los buenos? Quieren que desaparezcan los criminales y después quieren saber porque ya no están

\- no te hagas el payaso Joker - ambos se miran desafiantes, su rivalidad nunca cambiaria a pesar de los años - ¿los mataste a cada uno, verdad?

\- con mucha crueldad y frialdad ¡oh! Y claramente de la forma más sádica ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - le muestra la sonrisa de su mano sin contenerse la risa, era tan exquisito sentirse poderoso frente al superhéroe - un ejemplo es este maldito infeliz

\- ¿y porque motivos los matas? ¿te arruinaron uno de tus clubes nocturnos? ¿o acaso miraron a tu arlequín? - se burla Batman sabiendo las razones más típicas por las cuales el Joker mataba a criminales importantes

\- ¿te interesa, Batsy? Porque déjame decirte que tu curiosidad me llega a la mierda - es sincero puesto que no tenía planeado decirle la verdad.

Batman no era estúpido, si el Joker no quería decir porque mataba a los criminales era porque eso era demasiado fuerte como para que él - su némesis - se enterara. Como el astuto detective que es Batman, se da cuenta de que falta alguien en la escena…

\- ¿Dónde está la desquiciada de tu asistente?

\- lo que le pese a la infame Harley Quinn no te debe de importar, Batman, lo que te debería de importar es saber cómo escaparas - se cruza de brazos al presentir como las armas apuntaban a su enemigo

\- yo no tengo porque escapar, tu eres el único que debería de escapar

\- ¿Por qué? Si yo soy inocente ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - su mente loca le encanaba jugar con Batman y lo podía seguir haciendo pero ahora le interesaba una mierda Batman, debía de encontrar a su "desquiciada asistente"

\- ¡haz asesinado a más personas durante estos días que lo que haces en un mes!

\- ¡alégrate! ¡eran criminales! ¿¡que no me lo piensas agradecer!? ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - se burla y silva de inmediato, las paredes de madera de la cabaña son derribadas al instante dando a ver como los hombres del Joker apuntaban con sus ametralladoras a Batman - ¡muchachos! ¡les daré el honor de eliminar a Batman o quizás les daré la decepción de ser humillados por Batman! ¡ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! - les muestra a todos la sonrisa de su mano mientras se ríe - vámonos, Johnny - dice para avanzar junto con su asistente hacia su auto lamborghini - ¡nos vemos, Batsy! ¡le mandare saludos a Harley de tu parte!

\- maldito demente - susurra para sus adentros ideando una forma para liberarse de los 30 hombres aproximadamente que habían en el lugar

\- ¡jajaja! ¿¡y ahora que piensas hacer Batman!? ¡estas perdido! ¡jajaja! - eran las burlas de varios de los hombres armados

\- señores, durante mi larga vida como superhéroe he aprendido a nunca dar una batalla como perdida, y una batalla con todos ustedes no será la excepción, créanme - dice confiado para comenzar la batalla, las balas comenzaron a dispararse

Fin del Narradora POV

-.-.-.-.-.-

Harley Quinn (Bella Flynn) POV

Me pasee por todo el centro comercial de la ciudad y fue…¡fantástico!

La ropa es lo último en tendencia. Faldas tipo campana de color morado, esmeralda, amarillo y anaranjado, colores fantásticos en mi opinión. Me compre muchas faldas y varios vestidos de gaza. Nunca me ha gustado tener ropa apretada. Tengo pantalones pero son pocos. Me encanta sentirme libre con las faldas y vestidos. Compre también labiales rosados de diferentes todos y sombras de ojos de mis colores favoritos: esmeralda y celeste. Tenía pensado comprarme un poco de joyería pero no me gustaron los estilos de collares, eran como si fueran de perros literalmente ya que eran gruesos y apegados al cuello, las vendedoras me dijeron que era la moda nocturna debido a la reina del crimen - no entendí de que me hablaron - y que si quería podían ponerme el nombre de mi novio en el collar, me negué de inmediato ¿¡que seré yo!? ¿¡un perro con el nombre de su dueño!? ¡oh no! Además habían pulseras con púas ¡que horror!

Lo que me entere fue que en el Parque Central había una feria de juegos, ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo para halla. No me gusta mucho jugar ya que normalmente pierdo, pero me gusta ver como las personas juegan, es divertido. Recuerdo que cuando era niña…yo…recuerdo…que…¿¡porque no me acuerdo!? ¡ahh! Es tan frustrante tener que forzarme a acordarme de mi pasado, tuve un accidente y perdí parte de mi memoria, algunas cosas si me acuerdo pero otras que son verdaderamente importantes no me acuerdo.

Olvidando ese mal momento, ingreso a la feria ¡era tan colorida y alegre! Habían niños, adolescentes y adultos, todos jugando en cualquier juego con el objetivo de ganar una recompensa que vendría a ser un peluche. Lo que me llamo la atención fue ver un juego que decía: Arlequín Beisbolista

\- ¡pase a jugar señorita! ¡quizás usted sea la que rompa el record de este famoso juego de Gotham City!

\- lo siento pero no me gusta el béisbol - dije amablemente, era verdad, no sabía porque pero odiaba el béisbol

\- ¡vamos! ¡inténtelo! ¡nada pierde! - las personas comenzaron a mirarme, el hombre había llamado demasiado la atención

\- ehh de acuerdo - acepto y saco un dólar para entregárselo al hombre, este me da el bate de béisbol - no se en que consiste el juego ¿me lo podría explicar?

\- ¡claro! Vera usted debe de masacrar esta calabaza en menos de 1 minuto - ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver masacrar una calabaza con un bate de béisbol? ¿y porque el nombre del juego es: arlequín beisbolista? Esta ciudad es rara, pero…¡un momento! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo dijo!?

\- ¿¡en menos de 1 minuto!? ¡eso es imposible! - exclamo impresionada, primero: no se béisbol, segundo: ese tipo me engaño

\- ¿y quién la llama a intentarlo? - normalmente no me enojo pero este hombre es desesperante ¡ahh! ¡quisiera golpearlo con el bate de béisbol pero no es el tipo de cosas que hago, yo no soy mala…

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿¡que!? ¿¡porque esta tan caro!? ¿¡acaso vale oro!? - exclamo enojada mirando al hombre que atiende la joyería_

 _\- literalmente si, señorita - dice con una sonrisa sarcástica ¡maldito! ¡me las va a pagar!_

 _\- ¡pues me importa un mierda eso! - saco mi bate favorito de una de mis bolsas de compras y golpeo al hombre el cual cae al suelo con un enorme chinchón - ¡me llevare todos los collares! ¿¡le quedo claro!? - mas no hubo respuesta ya que el hombre estaba inconsciente_

 _Fin del flashback_

\- bueno ya pague, así que no desperdiciare mi dinero - digo reaccionando después de haber tenido ese raro recuerdo, seguro debe ser una pesadilla o un sueño, yo jamás robaría

\- ¡tres! ¡dos! ¡uno! - hace el conteo y cuando llega a uno, yo con toda mi furia golpeo con el bate la calabaza

Siento como toda mi ira está desfogándose en esa calabaza, la calabaza con el primer batazo explota, con el segundo se hunde y con el tercero se hace papilla, no paso ni un minuto, solo me bastaron tres beisbolasos - no sé si esa palabra existe - para que esa calabaza se destruyera. Las personas me miran impresionadas.

\- lo…lo…lo logro en…en…en 30 segundos - dice pasmado el hombre, creo que si fue un gran record - ¡aplausos por favor! - exclama emocionado mientras alza mi mano derecha, todos me aplauden y yo solo atino a sonreír - señorita, muchas felicidades

\- jajaja gracias - lo que me importaba era saber cuál sería mi premio, no acostumbro a ser ganadora, excepto en las batallas contra villanos por lo cual ahora estoy emocionada

\- ¡usted se ha ganado una réplica exacta al bate de béisbol de Harley Quinn! - todos aplauden extasiados ¿Qué raro? ¿solo por un bate?

\- ¡genial! - me vuelven aplaudir mientras el hombre me entrega un bate de béisbol raro ya que tenía escrito verticalmente grade "GOOD NIGHT" y varias palabras con letras en cursiva que no entendía como leerlas, aunque yo en ese momento solo me preguntaba…¿Quién es Harley Quinn?

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D y tengan por seguro que este no será un simple fanfic mas, va a ser algo innovador, porque la historia recién empieza…al igual que la historia del Joker y Harkey va a tener que ser vivida nuevamente pero ahora con Bella :D**

 **Se despide**

 **Nuriagomez**


End file.
